Commandant Y'mong Zake
Background A male Umbaran of average height & athletic build, Y'mong Zake is closely connected with Commodore Valentino Mazzanti, around the Commodore's same age as well, and the Imperial Military Department of Advanced Weapons Research, as he worked on both the I-a2b Type E Ionization Reactor & I-a2b Type E Mini Ionization Reactor. He also worked---briefly---on the Death Star project before being transferred to Project Zero to lead development there. Being a well practiced and trained martial artist, it is also believed---but not proven---that Y'mong is a fallen Jedi Knight & now Dark Jedi, although the dates and circumstances of such a fall are unknown and highly disputed but, if true, most put it sometime around the halfway point of the Clone Wars. Y'mong is a frequent guest of Emperor Palpatine himself. Often times, Y'mong is known as "Commandant Zero," as it is often said, "All things comes to a end at the Commandant's feet. He zeroes the chances of the problem." He commands his own Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer, the ''Axis'', a gift from the Emperor for his loyal service. History Not much is known about Y'mong, aside that he served in the Clone Wars on the side of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, fought in the Battle of Umbara, and---after the war---fought during the Rebellion on Umbara. At some point in the Clone Wars, Y'mong crossed paths with and worked briefly with Doctor Van Halfin The Third. It is largely assumed---although not proved---that Y'mong received the same deal that Van Halfin did after the end of the war, although it took the Umbaran until after the Rebellion of Umbara (19 BBY - 18 BBY) where he was captured. Despite fighting for the CIS and continued rebellion afterwards, he was soon working for the Galactic Empire. Y'mong keeps to himself and is extremely efficient, both as an engineer and as a project manager. Despite his questionable loyalty in the past, the Umbaran is considered a bright mind and steady worker for the Empire and he seems to have accepted the outcome of the Clone War. He is considered trustworthy, although his true intentions are unknown. Privately, he wants to climb the social later of the New Order and be in a position to control the fate of the galaxy from behind the scenes, being the master puppeteer to the puppet. What end goal to this that Y'mong has is largely unclear. Despite these uncertainties, Y'mong is a frequent guest of Emperor Palpatine himself. Uniform He commands any room he walks into by his presence and, unlike most other Imperial Officers, he wears a black uniform (much like a Stormtrooper officer's uniform), except the uniform has a completely left white shoulder & left white upper arm coloring with the Imperial Crest on the left shoulder in black against the white. The significance of the altered uniform is unknown. He sports a single LL-30 Blaster Pistol on a left front hip reverse draw holster and a pair of black leather gloves he keeps folded neatly to the right of his belt buckle; two pouches, one for his spare pistol ammo (3 clips) and one for his sunglasses sit along the right side of the belt. He sports a black Earbud Comlink with encrypted communication in his right ear. Along the back of his equipment belt---at the small of his back---is a specially modified electrostaff that is collapsible into the size of a double-hilt lightsaber. He also has a boot knife in his left boot. He wears a black leather trench coat interwoven with Armorweave when weather permits such a need; the coat is unmarked aside from gold rank indicators along the collar of the jacket. He also wears jet black sunglasses as needed, which are polarized. Category:Story Characters